The Day I Died
by EmilsEliza
Summary: It’s the day that Bella gets changed and she’s remembering all of the things that happened during the end of her life. One shot. Bella’s POV.


The Day I Died

The Day I Died

Summary: It's the day that Bella gets changed and she's remembering all of the things that happened during the end of her life. One shot. Bella's POV.

A/N: This is just a short story that came to me while I was trying to get to sleep the one night. Sorry if it's kind of depressing, I'm hoping it will get all of the depression out of me as I'm writing it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the fate of any of the characters.

The Day I Died

Bella's POV

The day is finally here; the day when I get turned into a vampire so I can be with Edward forever. I've come a long way since I first met Edward. Then I was the weak and clumsy human who he wanted nothing to do with. Now I am about to become a vampire and spend the rest of eternity with Edward as my husband.

There were a lot of things that happened in these last few months. A lot of them are painful for many people including myself for some of them. But this is what I want, what I've wanted for a long time: to become a vampire.

I remember my wedding day. My wedding dress was simple, all white. Edward liked it. Alice and Rosalie spent 3 hours doing my makeup and hair. I looked like an angel. He looked glorious at the end of the isle. Charlie was crying as he walked me down the isle; sad that he was losing his little girl, but yet happy that I had found someone to love. I was so emotional that day. I was so excited that I was finally getting to marry Edward.

We recited our vows. Edward's took my breath away with how romantic they were. Mine were pretty romantic, but definitely didn't compare to Edward's. We placed the rings on each other's fingers and the next thing I knew we were kissing as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Jacob and the pack were there. Renee and Phil were there. Angela, Ben, and all the rest of my school friends were there. Lots of Edward's vampire friends were there. There were a lot of people it seemed like I didn't know that were there.

The reception went by pretty fast, too. I remember Edward even 'ate' a piece of cake. I loved when we were trying to feed the cake to each other. Edward got it perfectly into my mouth whereas I got a little bit up his nose. That, in turn, caused him to shove cake up my nose and then Emmett started a food fight because he wanted to get in on the fun. I laughed at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, interrupting me from my reminiscing.

"I was thinking about our wedding reception and how much cake Emmett got everywhere." That memory would always make me smile, no matter what. We ended up having to clean up the hotel banquet room we were in because we made such a mess. With several vampires in the family, it didn't take that long.

"I still can't believe he started a food fight in the middle of everything," Edward said smiling. We had both been quiet today since it was the day I would be changed. Edward was still a little skeptical about it, but I was sure it was what I wanted. We both smiled at each other and went back to our own thoughts.

I remembered our honeymoon. We went to Maine. It was cloudy almost the entire time. When it was sunny we just went down to the indoor pool and swam, or did what a husband and wife normally do on their honeymoon. It was nice to go away so that it was just the two of us.

We had come back and discussed what the date would be for when I was changed. We made it so that we could fake my death and have a funeral, then change me so no one wondered why I disappeared all of a sudden. I asked them if I could tell Jacob what our plan was; they told me I could. I wanted a last day with my best friend before we would become enemies.

I rode my motorcycle down to La Push and met Jacob at his house. Then we rode down to First Beach so we could be alone to talk. He asked me what the date was for when I would be changed and I told him. I also told him about our plan to fake my death. He said that it would be hard to sit through my funeral knowing that I was alive. I wondered myself what I would be doing the day of my funeral so that people wouldn't know I was still alive.

I remember the pack came to say their last good byes, too. Even Emily came. She said that she would really miss me. I knew that I would miss her, too. I knew I would miss them all and that I would most likely never get to see them again. That was the part that hurt me the most. I cried most of the way home.

I helped Alice out with staging my death. It would be a car crash. We picked a very rainy day when everything would be really wet and slippery. My truck would slide off the road into a tree then catch on fire with 'me' inside. I would 'die' in a fiery inferno of metal.

Carlisle brought home one of the Jane Doe's that was about my height and weight-not that you would be able to tell once the whole crash scene was over. Rosalie asked if they would do a check on the dental record just to make sure that it was really me inside the car. Alice told us they wouldn't. In a small town like Forks there's usually no doubt who's behind the wheel of what car.

The day of the accident was filled with last minute preparations. Alice and I made sure everything was perfect with the body; she even dressed it up to look like me. Rosalie finished installing the control panel so we could use remote control to steer the truck off the road. The boys installed things to make the car catch on fire and make sure that it stayed on fire long enough for the Jane Doe inside to be burnt beyond recognition. Then came the actual crash scene itself.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and I started the car off at my house. I had gone to see Charlie one last time. It was hard to know that I was saying good bye forever. I took one last look at the house before I got into the truck and drove about a mile down the road where the others were waiting.

I got out of the truck and they put Jane Doe's body in where I was. Rosalie made all of the last minute checks to make sure nothing would go wrong. I removed everything really valuable from my truck. I asked Edward what he would tell the cops once they discovered that pretty much the only things in the car were my insurance cards and license and stuff. He said he'd tell them that he was in the process of buying me a new car so I had taken all of my possessions out of it.

We got ready to send my truck and the body inside off to its doom and I started to cry. Edward whispered in a low voice to his sisters that maybe they should have brought Jasper with to keep me calm. I couldn't imagine what Charlie's reaction would be when he found out what happened to the fake me.

Rosalie started the car up and sent it off and driving. We ran along side the car in the forest and leapt up into a tree to watch it crash. Jasper was already there. Alice had called him earlier and asked him to come incase I got hysterical. The five of us sat in the tree and watched the truck slide down the road and crash into the tree. The explosions went off just as planned as I sat there and screamed and watched in horror. I could feel the waves of calm go through me as Jasper attempted to calm me down. They didn't really help any as I watched my own death.

Soon after it caught fire a police car showed up and called for a fire truck to come to put the fire out. The fire truck showed up only about three minutes after the cop had called. They were having a hard time putting out the flames, just like the boys planned it to be. As soon as they put it out and found the driver's license which was still pretty much intact, they called Charlie to come out.

Charlie was in shock as soon as he saw the truck crashed. I wanted so much to scream out to him and tell him I was still alive. Alice foresaw this and kept her hand over my mouth, much to my discomfort. Then when they pulled that charred body out of the truck, Charlie had a heart attack. He turned pale and started clutching his arm and screamed in pain.

When I saw this I nearly jumped out of the tree to go over to Charlie. Edward and Alice held me back while Jasper sent more calming waves to me and Rosalie went to get Carlisle to give me sedatives. I watched in horror and pain as the EMTs tried to revive my dad. Carlisle came back and saw why I was screaming and crying. He gave me sedatives and they put me right to sleep.

I woke up in the garage of the Cullen house. It was lit up so I assumed that someone had been in there recently. I was still kind of confused about what was going on so I turned on my side so I could get up off the ground. I could see through the window that it was dark outside. I found a note lying next to me so I picked it up and read it. It said, "Bella stay where you are. Try to stay away from the windows. We'll come and get you when it's safe for you to come out."

I was confused about why I wasn't aloud in the house, but I crawled over to the light switch and turned the lights out, figuring that if the lights were out there was less of a chance for anyone outside to see me. I walked over to the window and looked out. I saw the Cullen house and the Cullen cars. Then I saw a cop car. I wondered if it was Charlie's, but as soon as the thought popped into my head I remembered all the events of the night. I remembered the car crash where the fake me died and burned to smithereens and I remembered Charlie having a heart attack and lying on the ground. I still didn't know what happened to Charlie. I hoped to God that he was truly alright. I would feel so guilty if he was dead.

I did the best I could to keep myself calm until someone came out to get me. I kept looking out the window at the house and the cars. Some time later a cop came out and revealed a very distressed Cullen family. The cop car slowly drove away and Edward came out to get me while the rest of the Cullens went inside. Edward asked me why I had turned the lights out and I told him. Then he took me inside and sat me on the couch to a still miserable looking Cullen family.

As soon as I was sitting down I asked them what the matter was. What I heard confirmed my worst thoughts. Charlie was dead; the EMTs weren't able to revive him. I was in so much shock after that I don't remember how I got up to Edward and my room or into the bed for that matter. I remember waking up from a nightmare that night of the crash and of Charlie. It was the worst feeling in the world. I felt that I was the one that killed Charlie. The Cullens kept reassuring me that it was not my fault, but there was nothing that could make me feel better about what happened.

The original plan was that the day of the funeral I would stay at the Cullen residence and wait the day out until they came back, but since Charlie died, his funeral was scheduled for the same day as mine. They let me hide in the forest so I could see Charlie's funeral. Edward delivered my eulogy and Renee delivered Charlie's. It was so sad and depressing. I knew that if I would have still been 'alive' I would have been the one to deliver Charlie's eulogy and I don't think I would have been able to do that.

That night I had a nightmare about the crash. I cried a lot. Shortly after that, but not shortly enough for people to get suspicious, the Cullens and I moved up to Alaska so I could live there after I was changed into a vampire. Edward and I came back down to Forks so I could be turned into a vampire in the meadow. I wanted it to be the last place I saw in my human life and the first place I saw in my existence as a vampire.

That brings me up to the present day. Today is the day I would be changed. It was horrifying to think about all of the pain, but it is what I want. Edward looked over at me as we sat in the middle of the meadow, waiting for me to be officially ready to become a vampire.

"Why are you crying Bella?" He asked gently.

"I was thinking about Charlie and how I killed him." In my mind that's how I viewed it; I killed Charlie.

"Bella, you didn't kill him. He had a heart attack. No one can intentionally cause a heart attack," he said moving closer to comfort me. "Come here." He hugged me into his arms as I kept crying. I realize now that this is the last time I'll ever be able to cry. I wonder what it will be like as a vampire. Crying comforted me as a human, but if I can't cry what can I do to comfort myself?

I felt better crying in Edward's arms. Suddenly he picked me up and started running. I wanted to know where we were going, but before I could ask he stopped. We were at the cemetery where Charlie is buried. "Now is you're time to say good bye, Bella. You didn't get a chance to say it at his funeral so now you can say it since it's just us." Edward knew what I needed most; I needed to say good bye to my father before my life ended forever and I'd never be able to see him again. He set my down by the grave and walked over towards the trees.

I knew no one would be here since it was a work and school day. I also knew no one would see me since the cemetery was hidden by several rows of trees. I could say my last good byes in peace.

"Hi Charlie," I said to the grave. "I'm sorry for what happened. And I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to cause you to die, I just needed out of this life so no one knew I was still alive. I'm so sorry." I broke down crying again as I sat in front of my father's grave.

"I came to say good bye Dad. I'm never going to get to see you again. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there with you someday, but I'm not sure if it's possible." I started to sob harder and I felt something like a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and at my shoulder and there was no one there. I was kind of spooked at this, but was really too sad to think about it. I looked back at the grave and said my last good bye and hugged it, never really getting to give Charlie a good bye hug.

I got up and went over to Edward. Edward picked me up and said, "Before we go and change you, I believe there is one more place that you would like to go before you leave your human life." I nodded my head knowing exactly where he was talking about. He ran through the forest to my old house. "I figured I'd give you a last chance to get any old photos or anything before we leave this place for good." I nodded and went into the house. It looked the same as it always did. It looked like it had gone untouched since the funerals.

I walked all around the house for one last time, gathering pictures from when I was a baby and as I got older. I gathered my favorite things to remind me of my past and I walked back down the stairs. I was ready to step out the door again when I decided I needed one last thing: Charlie's police badge. I knew exactly where to find it, too. I went up to his gun belt which was still hanging on the coat rack by the door and grabbed his badge off the belt. I looked at it for a second before turning around to take one last look at the inside of my house.

With the few things I gathered I walked back out the door to join Edward again as he picked me up. "I think I'm ready now," I told him.

"I think so, too," he said. He started running and before I knew it we were back at the meadow. He sat me down in the grass before sitting down himself. "Don't worry, Bella. All of this stuff will be here when you wake up." I nodded and laid down on the grass. "Are you sure you're ready, love?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and Edward kissed me on the lips before bending down to bite my neck. He bit me and a small shock of pain went through me. Shortly after, I felt like there were flames burning me and I knew I was finally becoming a vampire. The last thing I remember before driven into unconsciousness from pain was hearing the three words I loved most: I love you.

A/N: So what did you think? That definitely cleared my depression up. I'm sorry if I made you cry, but it needed to be written. Please tell me whether or not you liked it in a review. Good Night guys. ;)


End file.
